Origins of the Power Within
by sarakotseisruler
Summary: Who is the mysterious power that killed Sarah? Will Sesshomaru and Kaeda reveal the truth and what was the mysterious power's relationship with InuYasha and Sesshomaru? Some foul language and violence


**Hi guys so here we go with the next story! It'll be longer than the first one I promise. So let's get the legal stuff out of the way: this story is only meant for the entertainment of others, I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters mentioned.**

 **So without further procrastination let's go back.**

The panther sat on the ground staring at the now receeding clouds. It seemed like yesterday that he lost his girlfriend. He loved her, but he hated her for allowing herself to be killed in such a fashion. It had been a year since the fight and the area where they fought was tarnished with evil. The sword that Sarakotsusei had wielded was left in the ground.

The Priestess Kagome had sealed the demonic power away and the sword was left as a form of memorial for the storm gods. As he sat there he would always talk to the sword as if Sarah could hear him. Today was no different, "You know it's been a year and I still can't believe you're gone. I'm just…numb. I don't understand how this happened to us. Why? Why are we stuck here? Why did you have to die," he said. A deep baritone voice came from behind him, "Do you always speak to yourself like this?" The scent was familiar and it enraged the Panther, his claws swiped behind him and a white flash appeared to the Panther's left. "It was a simple question. You don't have to answer, truthfully I could care less. I only came to see my half-sister."

"She isn't even from this era! She isn't your sister! Sarakotsusei wasn't even related to you!"

"Perhaps it is time you learned of her relations to me and her history." Sesshomaru began to walk away into the village of Kaeda and InuYasha. _"I need to find that pesky flea Myoga…probably sucking InuYasha's blood, vermin,"_ he thought Joseph couldn't help but follow, he needed to find out what happened to them.

Sesshomaru entered InuYasha's hut and the half demon barked at him, "Sesshomaru! Get out! What are you doing!?" The full fledged demon pinned down the hanyou and pulled the flea off of his shoulder. His little nasally voice rang out, "Oh! H-hello Lord Sesshomaru. How-how can I be of assistance?"

"You know why I'm here flea. Now tell me what I need to know," Sesshomaru calmly said. He dropped Myoga onto the floor beneath them. "I suspect you wish to rehear the history of your half-sister Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Not I fool, him." He pointed to the Panther demon standing in the doorway. "Uh…hi I guess?"

"Ah hello Joseph I see you came to see Sarakotsei today. It is not without reason that wonder of the reincarnation's past," Myoga said. The flea sat down and waited. Joseph walked inside and sat with the flea. "Now, not much is known and even I ccannot tell you much about her. But I can tell you what I do know…"

Flashback:

The Inu no Taisho stood with a red haired demon next to him, the looked down at a sleeping dragon. "My Lord! Is that a dragon child," a young Myoga called.

"Yes it is Myoga. This is my daughter…Sarakotsusei. Dragon of the Eastern Isles, your new Lady," he answered. His white ponytails stretched down to his thighs. His armor was new as if none had touched him. His three swords stayed at his side at all times, he could not risk losing them. The red haired Dragon demon looked at him. She had red eyes, dark skin, and a single demon marking upon her left eye. "Touga…what of your other son," she asked. Her voice was filled with power but still feminine. "Surely your previous wife would attempt to kill our daughter…"

"And I will not allow it. She would not dare as long as I live around her. Besides Sesshomaru would never know what she looked like."

"Are you sure about that Father," a calm voice asked from behind. A younger Sesshomaru stood in the doorway of the room and Touga grabbed Tetsusaiga. "Your mother sent you did she not? Sesshomaru how dare you arrive uninvited."

"Father. Mother did not send me I came merely to see my newest little sister." He walked towards the baby dragon and she woke up. Her instincts kicked and she had to fight no matter what. That's what they told her. She had to fight no matter what there was no way around it. Sesshomaru glared at the dragon and smirked somewhat. "What is so amusing Sesshomaru," the red haired demon asked the young Inu yokai.

"This daughter of yours. She should prove entertaining to me. I'll take my leave now." Sesshomaru walked out and left. Touga was left there with his newest wife. The red haired demoness looked at the Inu no Taisho, "My Lord, I fear that Sesshomaru has ill intentions," Myoga said from Touga's shoulder.

"He will not lay a hand on her," he answered, "I suppose I'll have to train her."

"You will not train my _dragon_ daughter the way of the Inu," Sarakotsusei's mother said

"Azura, I must. We Inu fight different from the zakai yes but you also have to understand Sesshomaru is full Inu like me. His mother is not a foe to keep. We Inu keep our human bodies and prefer them to our true forms. Sarakotsusei is half-Inu as well. I will teach her my ways and you may teach her your ways. She is both of our daughter. Let us treat her such."

"Touga…I will not have _our_ daughter hurt by a jealous brat that your past wife birthed. It will not happen."

End Flashback

"Young Sarakotsusei was a powerful demon indeed. I stayed with their father and watched as the child grew. You, Sesshomaru, never came back for some odd reason, but in the process Sarakotsusei was trained in both cultures. She fought hard and strong and every year they held a festival…"

Flashback

"Come on Myoga! I want to see the snow melting," young Sarakotsusei called out

"My Lady you are fifty now! You are no longer a child," Myoga called out.

"Father says that I do not have to act older until I feel like it! And I don't feel like being older just yet!"

"You've ranked number one in the demon fights every year since your birth people respect you! Would they want their role model to be a child?"

"They respect me because I'm strong Myoga! Besides I'm only excited this year 'cause Daddy's helping melt the snow this year."

"That is true. This is the first time I've heard of an inu yokai melting the snow. I'm sure they'll have another match for you soon."

"But I want to see Daddy melt the snow! He watches me fight all the time I want to see Daddy for once!" "I bet you would like to see him. But my Lady you have a duty given by your mother." She mocked Myoga in her terrible impression of her mother, "I have to entertain the guests… But I don't understand! It feels wrong beating others in my tribe just for the amusment of others."

"My Lady, the Zakai are the support group in the recent wars to the other tribes. The fights are training, and by ' _beating'_ others in your tribe you are making them strong." A tall black haired man walked up to the young Zakai. His voice was low and baritone it was somewhat familiar but she couldn't put her claw on it, "My Lady Sarakotsusei, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Bankotsu, I've never heard of a Zakai with lightning abilities such as yours." She felt as if she was blushing, "Um…thank you Bankotsu-sama. It's an honor to hear you say such compliments."

"Please just call me Bankotsu. I look forward to seeing you fight."

"I'm glad I can be of entertainment." Sarakotsusei bowed in respect to the Lord. As only Lords and village members were allowed to attend the upper level of the festival. She looked up at the mountains behind her and smiled at the snow she had created that winter. It was her job to control the weather, she made it cloudy, sunny, rainy, or snowy. This year she discovered the beauty of snow, and was overtaken by it. Which led to the overflow of snow this year. White and puffy she kept the skies dark to let the snow stay solid a little longer. A bell tolled long and loud, this was the bell saying that the snow was going to melt. Sarakotsusei felt her heart jump, it was time. The crowds joined behind her Lords and yokai alike watched as two large figures flew over the back of the black mountains. The young zakai at the ground let the light shine through upon the two figures. The yokai that were her age stepped back as the young yokai's body began to electrify. They whispered behind her, "Sarakotsusei is so cool! I wish I could do that. I heard that it was all fake. She uses a crystal created by her mother. That's a load of bull, look at her she's natural! No matter what!"

Sarakotsusei felt the surge of power, "M-Myoga get off of me! Now!" The flea looked at the her and jumped off as quickly as possible. The two figures illuminated and Sarakotsusei's mother and father were revealed. They performed the ceremony to perfection and landed in front of their daughter, who was still surrounded by lightning. She hugged her father and he was shocked with the lightning. He growled at her and she smiled, "S-sorry!" Sarakotsusei then felt anger emmiting from her mother, _**"You are supposed to be in the arena! Go NOW SARAKOTSUSEI!"**_ The young demon sprinted quickly to the dark area where a large hole laid in the ground. Black chains caged the hole from the top and all around it was a theatre like set up. Demons sat there; Lords at the bottom and peasants at the top. That's how everything worked, Lords got the best of everything and Sarakotsusei didn't like it. But she pretended to for her mother.

Sarakotsusei entered her side of the arena and waited to hear the horns blare, this told her it was time to fight. She stared into the mirror and breathed heavily. Her focus was on winning and whoever her opponent was he would regret challenging her. Sarakotsusei changed to her more sophisticated self. Her calve long hair tinted silver, like her father's, her eyes changed to gold, a red crescent appeared on her forehead, and her golden dragon's tail slithered back and forth. Personally she enjoyed this look better. It suited her, Sarakotsei growled in the mirror and smiled, _"Now is the time I prove myself. I am the wind beneath everyone's wings. I am the storms that all fear. I will not be tested,"_ she thought.

The bells rang loud and she was prepared to leave her side of the arena. She walked out onto the sand, which was wet beneath her boots. She looked up at the now clouding sky and she smiled, "This is my fight," she said aloud. She looked into the stands and found the man Bankotsu there, she expected him to be there. Looking down she stared across the arena and saw a tall male walk towards her. He seemed familiar the scent of burning wood and lotus flowers emanated off of this demon. His waist-long silver hair swayed with the wind. He was pale almost white, on his face were demon marks. Two magenta slashes below his eyes on his cheekbones and a crescent in the center of his forehead. Sarakotsusei's instincts told her to fight to kill him, as his golden eyes stared down at her.

"I remember you…especially your scent crossbreed," he said to her. His voice was a warm baritone but she hated him. "You smell of rain and earth…it sickens me."

"I've no idea what you're talking about," she growled in reply. "When I heard that I would be fighting the champion of the zakai clan I did not expect to fight a child," he answered without regard for her comment.

"I _am_ your opponent! Now either you fight me or forfeit."

"I still have the intention to fight you. But in consideration I'll give you the first strike."

The announcer roared, it was her mother, "Our next fight will be the champion of the Zakai clan and Sesshomaru of the Inu clan!" Touga glared at her, "Surely you do not mean for them to fight! This is wrong," he said. The woman looked at him and smiled, "Of course I do. This is my daughter's chance to prove that she is stronger than the esteemed Lord Sesshomaru, son of the Inu no Taisho."

"I do not approve of this fight."

"Well I do and this is my festival so what I say goes. NOW BEGIN!" A bell tolled and Sarakotsei growled, "Inu huh? This should prove entertaining!"

" _There is no way she could take me out with a single strike,"_ Sesshomaru thought. Sarakotsusei disappeared and Sesshomaru lost her. With a single strike above she grabbed him and electrocuted the yokai. He growled in frustration as he attempted to pry the Zakai off. The white demon threw the girl off and she landed across from him. She shifted and the golden dragon glared at the demon.  
"Two can play at that game," he said. Sesshomaru shifted and the white dog growled at the golden dragon. This fight would determine a lot.

 **And with that I end the first chapter! There you go guys! Extra long to make up for the fact it took me so long. Anyways tell me what you think of it don't forget to rate, Review, and Follow! I love you all!**

 **-Sarakotsusei**


End file.
